


Deafening silence

by Random_writings



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anxiety, Big Sister Alex Danvers, Brain Fog, Chronic Illness, Deaf Character, Deaf!AU, Domestic Fluff, Established Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, F/F, Fluff, Injury, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Mild Angst, Protective Maggie Sawyer, deaf!lena, hurt/ comfort, supportive!Kara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_writings/pseuds/Random_writings
Summary: Hard of hearing/ POTs Lena? Cue supportive KaraI've picked this fic back up again so look out for updates! xxx





	1. Musings

Sunlight streamed through the windows of their bedroom, softly illuminating the room. Lena opened her eyes and looked down at Kara, their limbs intertwined in some complex pattern. Everything was silent and peaceful- just how she liked it.

“Morning ———“ Kara mumbled sleepily  
“eh?”  
“I said morning darling” Kara repeated more clearly  
“Oh good morning to you too”  
“— you want —— ? We can---- to eat----?"  
“Darling I can’t really hear you I’ve not got my hearing aids in” Kara rolled over so she was facing Lena then repeated herself so she could vaguely lip read  
“’s too early to lip read” Lena slurred, her voice thick with sleep  
“What do you want to do for breakfast?” Kara reiterated loudly and slowly  
“I fancy pancakes and sofa snuggles” Judging by that sentence, one would assume Lena was a child, not a twenty- something year old CEO of a multi million dollar company.

Lena turned to her nightstand, and picked up her hearing aids. In a well practised movement she put the mould in her ear, then snapped the backs on. Almost immediately the peaceful, tranquil world she was used to was turned on its head, as though someone had turned the volume up very loud on a poor quality speaker. Wearing hearing aids, whilst it allowed her to hear everything going on around her, was a massive hassle. They were painful, her head felt like it was suffocating after a long day, they were irritating and clunky, despite being cutting edge DEO and L Corp technology, and everything was a flat wall of sound, with no texture. 

She got up, and started padding around the apartment, making coffee for herself, she slumped onto the sofa, and watched national city though the window. All the cars and people walking on the streets looked so tiny. She’d noticed her hearing loss a few years ago, but she’d treated it as though it were nothing, not noticing volumes creeping up, and asking people to repeat things about 3 times. After months of Kara persuading her, she’d allowed Alex to test her hearing at the DEO, and after being told she had progressive moderate hearing loss, she’d worn hearing aids ever since. 

Kara, bless her soul was so incredibly patient. Learning basic asl, reading a million books on lip reading, speaking slowly and clearly, holding her hand during every audiologist appointments, telling her it would all be okay on the days when it was just so frustrating because ‘Why can’t I hear anything Kara? Why can’t I just be normal?”. She felt so incredibly lucky to have her. Whilst she was quietly musing to herself, she felt a dip in the sofa, and a warm pair of hands around her waist and some lips softly brush against her neck.  
“What are you thinking about? You look deep in thought”  
“How incredibly lucky I am to have you”  
“What makes you say that?”  
“You’re so patient, and kind, and gentle, and supportive, and you love me for me, even whe-“  
“Don’t even finish that sentence, Lena. Your hearing and your family don't change the fact that you’re so incredible and strong, and you dont even realise it, so don’t think for one second you’re not deserving of the love I give you.” 

Lena felt her eyes well up with emotion and the heartfelt speech Kara had just made. Instead of responding, she closed her eyes and leant back into Kara’s arms, and wished she could stay in that warm, secure embrace forever.


	2. Brain fog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena dealing with brain fog before sister's night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so 2 hours after posting the first chapter I have the urge to make this a series about spoonie and deaf Lena. This is loosely based on my experiences, so what I write about might not apply to every one's experiences.
> 
> Happy reading!! xx

"Are you still up for sister's night this evening?"  
"Huh? Oh yeah the thing... yeah"  
"Earth to Lena!"  
"What? Yes. Yes. Sister's night. Night. Sister"  
With a defeated sigh, Lena slumped onto a sofa. Today was a foggy day. Her brain felt as though it was filled with a thick fog, like a viscous soup, it took each thought a long time to rise to the top of said soup, and things were often lost half way through. It was frustrating, confusing, and upsetting. 

For her whole life, Lena had just adopted the 'power though' Luthor mentality, but recently that just hadn't been working. However, Kara seemed to understand what she was trying to say, and what she wanted, without making her feel stupid. 'It's your body's way of getting you to slow down because you're too awesome for everyone else to handle!' Was Kara's chirpy mantra which she'd repeat to Lena countless times on days like this.

Kara broke the silence "But in all seriousness are you alright with Alex and Maggie coming over this evening?"  
"Yeah" Was all Lena could muster. This was ridiculous- she was a powerful figurehead who couldn't even string a sentence together and cried earlier because she couldn't form the words to ask Kara for coffee.  
"I'll tell them today's a foggy day, I'm sure they'll understand"  
"Okay" Two syllables, a definite improvement. 

She laid down on the sofa and glanced at the clock. She instantly forgot the time the second she looked at it, therefore looked back, but forgot why she looked back in the first place. She felt like such a mess. In a futile attempt to stand up, Lena managed to tangle her feet together, and flop on the floor like a rag doll. 

Kara went into their bedroom and called Alex.  
"Hi Kara, what's up?"  
"Lena's a bit foggy today"  
"Is she alright?"  
"I think she should be okay by tomorrow, it's just all catching up with her"  
"We don't have to come if you don't want us to"  
"I think she wants to see you, and it might help?"  
"Maybe yes. I can tell you're worried about her"  
"Of course I am! It's such a stark contrast to who she normally is"  
"I know Kara, but she's a fighter and she'll be okay"

Kara put the phone down and walked back into the sitting room, where she found Lena lying on the floor, flat on her back, looking confused. She slowly approached her, and knelt down next to her.

"Hiya babe" Lena squinted at her, looking lost for a moment, before smiling. There was nothing to hide the tiredness behind her smile. Lena looked even more pale than usual, and her face looked hollow.  
"Have you eaten yet today?" Kara spoke slowly and clearly, like she did when Lena didn't have her hearing aids in. It took Lena a few moments to process the question before nodding.  
"Alex and Maggie will be here shortly, and they're bringing pizza and potstickers"  
"Okay" was Lena's only response  
"Anything else you fancy?" Kara asked. Lena thought for a moment- damnit she lost the thought. It all got to much and she started feeling overwhelmed- the fog was getting thicker and thicker, and she kept forgetting what she was doing, she felt her throat tighten, tears form at her eyes, she felt a sob make its way from her mouth. She felt Kara pick her up in her strong arms and carry her into their bedroom, whispering reassurances, whilst somehow wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I know its a lot right now darling, but you'll get through this. I have so much faith in you" Kara looked down at Lena, all shrunken and shaking. Kara pulled a blanket over Lena, took out her hearing aids, and laid down next to her, stroking her head to send her to sleep.

Alex and Maggie opened the door to the apartment, and were greeted with silence.  
"Hello?" Alex called out  
No response. 

Alex put the pizza and potstickers she was holding on the kitchen table, whilst Maggie went around to look for Kara and Lena. Their bedroom door was ajar. She looked through and what she saw melted her heart; Lena soundly asleep in Kara's arms, whilst Kara herself was dozing. Maggie snapped a photo, before returning to Alex and showing her. 

"Your baby sister does a good job you know"  
"I sure do babe- I'm so proud of her"


	3. You guide me through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm loving the feedback you are all giving on this!!! I started writing this just as an idea, and it's amazing how many of you have related to what I've written! I know so far the chapters have been a bit heavy, but I do intend on lightening it up. As a sufferer of migraines I can say they're absolutely awful, but there are ways in which I can make them bearable. 
> 
> TW for mild mentions of almost vomit 
> 
> Say hi on my Tumblr: a-court-of-random-fandoms
> 
> Happy reading! xxx

It was going to be a bad day- she was aware of that from the moment she woke up. Kara was long gone on a Supergirl mission, leaving Lena by herself to get ready, and she felt the migraine brewing in the back of her head as she started ambling around the apartment. 'Fuck' she thought, but in true Luthor style, she decided to ignore it and power through. 

Walking into work at her usual time, Lena sat at her desk, and received her morning updates from her. Jess knew there was something wrong with Lena from the second she laid eyes on her. She looked unfocused and a bit bleary eyed, asking her to repeat things more often- nothing like the bright eyed and bushy tailed Lena she was used to dealing with.  
"Miss Luthor? Are you okay?"  
"Yes Jess, absolutely fine. Just a little off focus" Lena lied, and faked a smile. She could feel the pain getting more and more intense, and it was clouding her vision ever so slightly. Jess gave her a concerned glance before returning to her desk. 

Lena kept using her 'power through' mantra, and it managed to serve her well until about 3pm. She had submerged herself in paperwork, abandoning her screen and using good old pen and paper to hopefully keep the pain at bay. Figures had been her form of escapism for many years growing up- they were cold hard facts, with just one correct answer, and calculating company profits was strangely therapeutic for her.

It was 6pm and Jess had just clocked out, which was normal procedure- Jess would leave, and Lena would spend a few more hours writing reports or reviews. Not tonight though- the dull ache across her forehead which felt almost constricting, and the pulsing pain in the back of her neck were getting almost unbearable, she felt nauseous, and shaky, and her stomach felt unsettled. She'd removed her hearing aids long ago in a futile attempt to make her head feel less suffocated, but that had done nothing. She laid her head across the cool surface of her desk, hoping to provide some comfort, but her attempts reaped no rewards. She looked at her phone for the first time that day, and saw a stream of messages from Kara  
"Hi babe, sorry I had to leave this morning, hope you have a good day! <3"  
"Jess just messaged to say you looked a bit off- is everything okay?xxxxx"  
"Are you alright?? I'll be home normal time unless something dramatic happens"   
She typed back some quick replies  
"Yes I'm alright, but of a headache but I'll be fine, see you tonight xxxxx" (Biggest lie ever) 

She felt her heart sink a little. Kara cared so much about her, and she hadn't even though to call her. 'I'm such a bad girlfriend' She thought to herself 'Kara has two job, manages to maintain an alter ego, all whilst dealing with you'.

Lena made a move to stand up, but she felt the blood rush from her head. The room started spinning around the edges, and everything felt dream like, even though she could see perfectly well, and she heard a high pitched ringing noise. She instantly sat herself back down, and drank some water, trying to shake off the dizzy spell and continue with her work. She looked back at the page of figures she was working on and couldn't focus on any of the numbers through the fog of her migraine. The pain was pulsing through her entire head and neck, and ignoring it was becoming an arduous task. Ten minutes later came the final straw, in which the pain got so bad she almost vomited. She felt the saliva build up in the back of her mouth, that strange opening feeling in her throat, the acidic taste, her poor head pulsing, her ears ringing, stomach churning, shaking and sweating. She was unaware of the fact that Kara had landed on the balcony behind her and was slowly moving towards her. 

Kara looked at Lena, hunched over her desk in dim light, shaking and sweating, and melted. She slowly moved towards Lena, clocking that she wasn't wearing her hearing aids, and was probably unaware of her presence. She placed a hand on Lena's back in support, and she turned around to look at her. She looked dishevelled and tired. She managed a weak smile, but only just.

"I want to go home" Lena said in a small voice   
"Okay ---- your ----" Was all Lena could work out, but from the situation she knew Kara was asking her to get her things so she could fly home  
"I can't stand up" came the confession. Kara wordlessly came towards her, picked up Lena, and flew them out of the office and to their apartment. 

Lena didn't remember the flight home, nor being laid in their dark bedroom, with all the curtains closed. She did however remember feeling so incredibly loved. 

She woke up the next morning, encased in Kara's arms.   
"Thank you for looking after me last night"  
"--- ever --- thank me" Kara was probably blissfully unaware that Lena had no idea what she just said, but that didn't matter  
"I love you so much"  
"-- too"   
"Tell you what babe, I have no idea what you're saying, but that's okay because sometimes I don't need to hear to be able to listen to you."


	4. Fill my heart with song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did tell you all that I'd try to make this a bit more lighthearted! A nice romantic date night! I want to try and update this as often as possible, as it is good creative writing practise for me, and its strangely therapeutic.  
> Unfortunately due to me having poor mental and physical health, I might disappear for spaces of time, so I promise I'm still alive. 
> 
> Happy reading!

The date had been marked in their calendars for weeks. Kara had given Alex and the DEO team strict instructions to only contact her in case of an extreme emergency.  
"I mean it! Not like last time where I received about 40 messages because Alex tripped over a step" 

Lena had emerged from their bedroom wearing a red velvet dress, with a sinfully cut neck line, leaving little to the imagination. Her hair was straight, framing her bright green eyes, and she had crimson lipstick on, matching her dress. When she looked at her, Kara felt her mouth go dry. She looked absolutely incredible. She stood there gawking for a moment.  
"Are you going to say something darling?"  
"You look- wow- just wow as in like a Disney princess, but so much prettier, but incredible because you're so magical you absolute-"  
"I take it you like the dress?"  
"Well the dress is amazing" She took a few steps forward, and pulled Lena in for a searing kiss. They broke apart after a few seconds "But the woman that's wearing it is pretty great as well"  
'Well Miss Danvers, I think you look ravishing as well" Kara wore a navy blue suit, with heels. Kara blushed, always shy at receiving compliments. 

The evening was delightful. Lena had booked a restaurant in one of the many skyscrapers in National City. It was dusk, they could see the sun setting in the sky, all the different hues of orange and pink, as though they had been painted in broad strokes. As the evening wore on, conversation was a flowing stream, wine glasses were emptied and refilled, the smooth jazz being performed in the corner set the mood.

Their main courses arrived- Kara ordering a steak, and Lena ordering a salad. Whilst they were eating, Kara spent the majority of the evening staring at Lena, her beauty- she practically radiated happiness and light.  
"Kara? Did you hear what I said?"  
"Oh sorry, I was just busy staring at the most beautiful woman on the planet, and wondering how many ways there are for me to show how much I appreciate her later on" Kara gave her what could only be described as a predatory look. She blushed, the same shade as her dress. She took a deep sip of her wine, staring at Kara over the rim of her glass with the signature eyebrow raise until she slowly put it down.  
"Well- I was busy talking to the sexiest, most caring, loving, compassionate person I know, and was also preoccupied with thinking what I'll be doing to her later."  
"And who might that be?"  
"I love how we always vowed to not be that flirtatious couple, always giving sultry stares, making suggestive comments, probably making anyone near us deeply uncomfortable"  
"Well I don't hear anyone complaining"  
"To be honest neither would I" They both laughed heartily.

The soft jazz playing in the background made the ambience feel similar to that of a 20s jazz club. The air was thick with expectation instead of cigarette smoke, but the pursed red lips, seductive glances, batted eyelashes, murmuring sweet nothings into each other's ears- well not the latter, they were more quietly said. 

Kara stopped speaking for a moment, stopping to listen to the music.  
"Can you hear it?"  
"Hear what?"  
"The music?"  
"Most bits of it"  
"What bits?"  
"The low bits, the baselines, less so the singing, I can only make out the tune"  
"Come on then" Kara made a move to stand up  
"What are we doing?"  
"We're going to dance"  
"Okay then"

They moved to the area in front of the band, where a few other couples were dancing already. Neither of them were fantastic at dancing, but they made their way through it. The song changed to a slow love song. The mood of the dance floor changed, the lights dimmed. Kara extended her hand, and Lena took it. They embraced each other, swaying slowly to the rhythm.

"Can you hear what the words are?"  
"Not really, I can guess though"  
"Go on then"  
"Something soppy about love"  
"To be honest, very correct"  
"Give me the actual ones then". The song was a famous one, which Kara knew already, so she sang them in Lena's ear  
"Fill my heart with song  
Let me sing forever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and I adore  
In other words, please be true  
In other words  
In other words"  
"I love you" Lena sang with her  
"You know this song?"  
"I used to listen to it a lot when I was younger, I guess I put two and two together when you started saying the words"  
They spent the rest of the evening, until the early hours, dancing together, Kara saying the words to Lena, who'd sometimes join in when she recognised them. It was the perfect evening.


	5. Substitute snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Kara is away? Alex and Maggie have some bonding time with Lena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading all your comments! Please feel free to leave suggestions for chapters of where I should go with this!   
> SO many commented on the relationship between Kara and Lena, I wondered what would happen if they were apart for some reason.
> 
> Happy reading!!xx

Of course there had been a DEO convention about some irrelevant thing in some irrelevant place that meant Kara had to spend a week away. Of course. All Lena wanted was to go straight home and fall into Kara's strong embrace, snuggling her until both of them succumbed to a deep slumber.

The first night had been quiet, basking in the silence. It was a 'takeaway pizza for one and several glasses of wine' sort of evening. Padding around the apartment answering emails and phone calls until late into the night to try and fill the void of Kara's absence. 

She didn't want to admit the fact that she missed Kara- oh no! she was just finding it hard to adjust to life alone, even if it was only six days without her brave strong superhero. They had texted for hours the night before, with Kara saying how much she missed her, as they hung up, a tear rolled down her cheek. Lena slept in exclusively Kara's clothes that night, inhaling the scent. 

It was a regular run of the mill work day for Lena. Meetings, paperwork, more meetings, reports, finances. Despite having so much to do, Lena still felt empty inside. She could feel Kara's absence grating on her. Sighing, she pulled out her phone and texted Maggie  
"Hiya"   
"Hi lil Luthor, how you holding up without your beloved?"  
"I miss her..."  
"I'm sorry- I think lil Danvers misses you to. Alex phoned her last night and she seemed concerned about you being alone"  
"She worries too much"  
"She doesn't. We all care for you Lena, and we all love you. You go through a lot"  
"Suppose so, Kara shouldn't need to look after me though"  
"She doesn't look after you, she cares about you. How about Alex and I swing by tonight? Give you some company"  
"I thought you'd never ask. I could do with some good hugs"  
"Never thought Miss Luthor would say that sentence!"  
"Repeat that and I will end you"

Excited with the prospect of company that evening, Lena continued her work with a sudden lease of life. She had grown closer and closer to Maggie and Alex recently, and she felt comfortable with them. Whether they knew about her conditions or not, they were accommodating, never asking why she took things slowly, or had to take days off- they just made her feel loved. Lena had never truly had that sensation with her family, her mother would have just dismissed her conditions "Lena you're fine, stop pretending there's something wrong with you" "Power through it, you're not actually tired” “Self indulgence is a sin”. Sometimes she wondered what her mother would actually say to her if she saw her.

At 8:30 Maggie and Alex took the lift up to Lena's office, to take her back home.  
"She works really hard" Alex commented  
"Kara worries about her, so do I to be honest. She has a lot to deal with”  
“She’s brave”  
“Well thats why we’re gonna look after her tonight. What did Kara tell you?”  
“Just a general lowdown on her conditions and things. Nothing we didn’t know already, just the usual.”  
“Anything surprising”  
“Not really, apart from when she’s not got her hearing aids in she can only get every third or fourth word”  
“Has it got that bad?”  
“Unfortunately yes”

The lift arrived. They were greeted with the dazzling white marble and massive windows, offering a panoramic view of National City. Lena sat at her desk contentedly tapping away on her laptop, hearing aids out, as she didn’t have to listen to anyone. She made out a rustling, and looked around to see what it was. She was greeted with the sight of Alex and Maggie.

“Hello! Nice to see you here” She greeted them cheerily  
“——you doing?” Asked Maggie  
“Reports” Lena replied  
“Are—ready—“ Alex looked towards her  
“Alex I’m gonna be honest I have no idea what you just said, just give me a moment”   
Lena picked up her hearing aids, and one by one put the moulds in and snapped the backs around her ears, turning them on. She was once again hit with a wave of sounds she was previously oblivious to. Alex and Maggie stood patiently, waiting for her to acclimatise to the noise.

“Are you ready to go yet?”  
“I can’t wait to get out of here” She replied

They went back to Kara and Lena's apartment for movies and pizza- a Danvers speciality. It was quite funny, all three of them snuggled on the sofa wearing pyjamas under soft heavy blankets watching a Disney film. Lena's head was resting on Alex's lap, and she stroked her hair.  
"Kara does that too"  
"Does what?"  
"stroke my hair"  
"It was something our mum always used to do I guess"  
"You two are very similar you know- you're both so selfless, and caring, and kind"  
"And they can both put away a whole pizza in under two minutes" Maggie butt in  
"Yes that too" They laughed heartily for a moment.  
"You really miss her don't you" Alex looked at her softly  
"I suppose so. She does so much for me that I don't even realise- I love her so so much. It is kind of hard to adjust to her not being here"  
"You're wearing her pyjamas, her slippers, that shirt you were wearing today I could have sworn was hers" Maggie reeled off  
"Okay okay... I miss her a lot!"  
"Missing someone isn't a weakness lil Luthor"  
"I suppose not. Depends what you define by weakness. You can have love, that's a weakness, then for me my conditions are both weaknesses"  
"But those things make you so strong Lena. We were speaking about it earlier, you and Kara are the strongest people we know of"

Lena had nothing to say. She looked at Maggie and Alex for a moment with such emotion, and they both pulled her into the most bone crushing hug, just to show her how much they appreciated her.


	6. Fading away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone suggested I do Lena losing her hearing. I originally made this two parts, but I wasn't happy with my part 2, so I've deleted it. I might rewrite it at some point but idk
> 
> *DISCLAIMER* This is based on my experience of losing my hearing mainly. Everyone's experiences will be different and no two stories are ever the same. 
> 
> Please keep sending in prompts and recommendations as I really enjoy writing this series!  
> Happy reading xxx

"Miss Luthor, your 1:30 wants-reschedule, shall I find-suitable time?"  
"Yes Jess, of course" Lena felt unsteady  
"Are you alright?"  
"Absolutely fine" One of the biggest lies she'd ever told. 

That was the first time it had happened, and yet Lena made the decision to ignore it. Volumes were turned up, everyone was mumbling, migraines grew more and more frequent- telltale signs that something was wrong which she chose to ignore. 

The next time was during a meeting. Lena had always prized herself on her ability to hyper focus, listen attentively to everything someone was saying, and absorb it well, despite what was going on around her, but she felt herself losing concentration.  
"How do--this will affect profits Miss-?"  
"I'm terribly sorry Mr Lloyd but would you mind repeating that?" The client looked slightly taken aback before repeating himself. 

At the end of the meeting Lena went out to her balcony. There. She wasn't mental. She could hear all the cars bustling below. She wasn't going deaf- that man obviously couldn't speak. She took a moment to look around at the city, and reflect on the Luthor empire that she worked so hard to change and use as a force for good.

The following few days passed without incident, until during game night, numerous offhand comments were made about how loud Lena had the speakers on.  
"Jeez Lena, it's like you're deaf or something!" She forced a laugh, bit her lip and went back to monopoly.  
Later that evening she confronted Kara  
"Do you think I'm deaf?"  
"In what sense?'  
"In what other sense!? Alex, Maggie, and Winn commented on it! And last week I didn't know what a client was saying and it's all because everyone can't speak properly and they think t-"  
"Lena. Breathe darling, thats-You must look after-." Lena hadn't realised she was borderline going hysterical. Why were there gaps? What was Kara saying? Was she losing it?  
"You don't count- you hear everything!" It happened again  
"If you are having problems with your hearing and it is affecting you, how about seeing someone?"  
"Oh sweet Rao not you as well! Everyone thinks I can't hear"

As the weeks blurred together, so did words, people speaking became a mass of unintelligible words. Lena ambled through life, trying to avoid speaking to people to prevent the embarrassment of asking people to repeat things again and again and again. The never-ending cycle of ‘You should get your hearing tested’ Lena nodding. Smiling. Ignoring them. Biting back a whimper. Kara began to worry about her. 

The final straw was during a joint sister’s night. Kara and Alex were ordering pizza from the kitchen whilst Lena and Maggie sat on the sofa, backs facing them.  
“Lena what pizza do you want?” Alex asked, looking up from her phone. Lena was unaware that anyone was talking, in a world of her own.  
“Earth to Lena? Babe what pizza do you want?” Kara followed up  
“Lena? Did you hear Alex? Are you alright?” Maggie asked her softly  
“Sorry?” Lena looked dazed and confused  
“Lena did you hear Alex? She asked you what pizza you wanted”  
“Oh, um, margarita please”

Alex looked at Kara with concern in her eyes.  
“Is she alright?” She whispered  
“To be honest, no. Her hearing’s going”  
“I noticed a while back to be honest”  
“Her health has been a bit rocky recently anyway, but I’ve noticed it and I don’t know what to do Alex.”  
“We’ll talk to her in a bit. How about you tell me all about it whilst we go and get the pizza?”

Lena looked shiftily at Maggie.  
“When did-notice it first?”  
“Few months ago”  
"Lena, Kara worries about---"  
"hmm"  
"When I speak, how much-hear?"  
"Sometimes I get everything, other times I miss the odd word, but it all feels too quiet. I feel like I'm underwater. I can hear sounds, but I can't put them together" She explained. Maggie nodded.  
"Oh sweetie. How-we get this checked?"  
"But then it means it's real. Lena Luthor can't hear and is incapable of running a company."  
"-say that. Listen, Alex and-will be here soon with pizza, how- we discuss it then?"

As if on cue the door opened and Alex and Kara burst through, laiden with pizza boxes. There was expectance hanging in the air.


	7. Achilles heel PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’M BACK EVERYONE!  
> So sorry for the hiatus, I’ve been sitting my GCSEs (exams for 16 year olds in Britain also yah I’m only 16... well I’m 16 in a week) which were pretty intense and I’ve only just recovered. I forgot about this fix until I re read it just now and read all the comments which have inspired me to keep this up! 
> 
> Happy reading everyone!! Xxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People suggested I write something about Kara being unwell, idk if this is what you mean but I intend to drag this out over two or three chapters. I wrote this in 20 minutes in bed after having the sudden urge to continue this work so I do apologise! 
> 
> Happy reading xxxx

Type four words. Stop. Sigh. Take a sip of coffee. Check phone. Check phone again. Look out window. Repeat. 

This had been Lena’s entire morning. Kara had been called out on Supergirl duty and according to Alex it was getting very messy indeed. Normally her mornings were a blur of paperwork and calls and emails, but today was passing torturously slowly. Time could be a bastion of eternal tyranny, slipping through her hands like grains of sand. Slowly, with each tiny grain making a stream that resembled water, then whilst you were marvelling at it’s beauty and fluidity, it had all passed. Today the sand seemed to be a wet clump, not moving anywhere. 

Lena turned to look out the window even though she knew it would offer no comfort. All she saw was the skyline of national city, with its plethora of skyscrapers, office blocks, and a few parks sprinkled in between. There was a pit of concern in her stomach, which seemed to be gnawing away at Her, stopping her from focusing on anything. She turned her gaze to her desk, littered with pictures of her and Kara. One in particular caught her attention, from a few months prior. Her, Alex, Maggie, and Kara in the park eating a picnic, grinning from ear to ear. There were so many positive memories attached to that day, and just looking at the photo made her smile and forget the thoughts that were plaguing her.

Lena felt her phone buzz on the table and frantically tried to pick it up and read the message. A myriad of emotions rushed through her in a matter of moments, with fear dominating them. 

AgentDamnvers: Maggie is coming to take you to the DEO. Nothing serious yet. We need you here as a precaution.

Lena’s heart sank. This meant something had happened. Something bad had happened. Kara had always been there to support her, and to prop her up, and to look after her. Her love for Kara would have been regarded by her mother as a weakness. It reminded her of the story of Achilles she had been told as a child. “Why is this a story of weakness my dear Lena? Because it shows how everyone has a weakness, no matter how strong they seem.” 

For the last few months, Kara had been her rock, going to indescribable lengths to care for her. From the basic things like rest time being incorporated into their schedule, to Kara learning ASL to help Lena. Then there was the connection between them, which went soul deep, as though their very beings were intertwined. Their love knew no limits, and one smile from Kara was enough to lighten the darkest of Lena’s days. 

Lena picked up the picture of her and Kara and Maggie and Alex and began to cradle it against her chest. Everyone she loved dear could be taken from her at moments notice. She didn’t feel a lone tear make its path down her porcelain skin. Even though Alex didn’t say Kara was injured it still made her realise how vulnerable she truly was. She glanced down at her phone to see another message from Alex.

Agent Damnvers: Maggie is coming now. Kara got hit with some kryptonite. Not fatal but pretty severe.


	8. Achilles Heel PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay right this looks like it might be in 3 or 4 parts. ALso I wrote this with a migraine so please forgive any stupid errors.
> 
> UPDATE: I reread this the next morning and heavily edited it bc wow idk what my mind was doing when I wrote it. Plus I also added in more morphine high Kara bc why not!
> 
> Happy reading!! xx

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit" Was pretty much Lena's internal monologue. She scrambled around her office, shoving her things into her bag. She stopped a moment, and looked back at the picture of her and Kara on her desk. Her strong brave warrior. She couldn't imagine how much pain Kara was in at that moment, having witnessed the effects of kryptonite before. They reduced the 'girl of steel' into a small shivering bundle, whimpering in pain. Lena felt tears prick her eyes, and her throat choke up at the thought of Kara being so weak and helpless. She looked back at the photo and was strangely met with a surge of pride. Her girl of steel. Her girlfriend. Her love. Her protector. Kara needed her and she had to step up to the plate and care for her, just like Kara had done for her all those times.

Lena heard what she thought was muffled footsteps, followed by Maggie entering her office. She looked worried, but wore a wide smile and went towards Lena with outstretched arms for a hug. They stayed like that for a few seconds, Maggie tenderly stroking Lena's hair until they broke apart. 

"How is she?' Lena asked  
"To be honest, I've not seen her. I've had one update- Alex which is that they're taking her to the DEO"  
"No news is good news?" Lena asked optimistically  
"Let's keep with that. Come on let's go." 

They made their way down to Maggie's car in ear splitting silence. You could cut the tension in the air with a knife. Maggie was obviously worried, chewing her lip as she drove. 

"She does so much for me, that I guess this is one way in which I can pay her back" Lena broke the deafening silence  
"Yeah. I suppose so. You both help each other- hell- you've helped Kara in ways that you don't understand."  
"No you don't understand how much she helps me. When I'm unwell or having a bad day she makes food, takes time off work, helps me up, she literally carries me when I can't walk, she holds my hair back when I'm sick, she even helps me to the toilet. Some days she is my carer as well as my girlfriend."  
"Tell you what, I think you're turning as optimistic as she is! Our little ray of sunshine"  
"Wow you have not seen her when she's hungover. Little storm-cloud more like!"  
They laughed for a moment. The haze of tension and anxiety and fear cleared for just a moment, but grew even thicker when they arrived at the DEO. They were greeted by J'onn, who lead them to where Kara was being treated. 

"How is she doing?" Lena dared to ask  
"She's a little fighter, so she's doing well. She was grazed by a kryptonite bullet, but thankfully she wasn't hit. The main problems are the exposure to kryptonite and the fact that she blew out her powers."  
"How long will she take to recover?"  
"We'll send her home in a day or so, but it will be at least a week until she'll have her strength back, and a lot longer than that until she can resume supergirl duties. This is the bay we're keeping her in. Alex is there already." He indicated towards a room with the door ajar. 

Lena and Maggie slowly edged towards the room. Alex must have heard them approaching because she fully opened the door. She greeted them with a tight lipped smile.

"She's okay, but currently a bit out of it, coming in and out of consciousness, which is normal. She also has some bruising which is worse than it looks and should heal up soon, she potentially has a few cracked ribs but those can't be treated"

Lena entered the room, and involuntarily gasped when she saw Kara on the hospital bed. Her brave strong superhero, looking incredibly pale, whith bruises splattered all over her arms and face. She was hooked up to several machines, each producing its own mechanical whir or beep. Her suit had been removed and she was wearing a medical gown, which was miles too big for her. All this made her look like a child, vulnerable and weak. Lena sat down, oblivious to Alex and Maggie in the room who were quietly watching her, took Kara's hand in her own, and started talking to her.

"Hey babe. I know you can hear me in there, or maybe not, you can only get the general gist, but even when you know I can't hear you still serenade me with elaborate declarations of love, so I'm going to do the same to you. I hope you're healing. Now you're unwell it's finally a chance for me to look after you the way you look after me, because you look after me so much and without you I'd probably still be stuck in the shower on the floor like I was 3 days ago." Lena huffed a laugh at that memory.

Alex looked towards Maggie, their eyes meeting as they listened to what Lena was saying to Alex. Wordlessly Alex took Maggie's hand and started stroking her back with the other hand, both listening intently to what Lena was saying. 

They were greeted with a scene from a disney movie, when Lena moved to press her lips to Kara's palm, her eyes fluttered open. 

“TRUE LOVE” cried Alex in an excited rush

"Nice of you to join us Lil Danvers" Quipped Maggie

Lena leaned up to press a chaste kiss on Kara's lips.  
"How do you feel my love?"  
"Like roadkill" Kara slurred  
"Thats normal Kar. You're on some pretty strong painkillers which we'll take you off soon so you'll feel weird.” Alex put in  
"You're sexy" Kara stage whispered to Lena, who went bright red. She then proceeded to grab Lena’s face and properly kiss her.  
“Ewwwwww Kara!” Alex cried. This seemed to do nothing as Kara made a visible show of sliding her tongue into Lena’s mouth, before suddenly breaking away. Lena looked incredibly flustered at this sudden show of affection, but picked up Kara's hand again in an affectionate manner.

"Okay right I'll write a report. Up and talking and still a giant hornball for Lena." Alex teased “Me? Hornball? I should think not! You’re the hornball. Remember that time I was just minding my own business and-“ Alex put a hand over Kara’s mouth to shut her up, but she suddenly retracted with a yelp  
“YOU WEIRDO YOU LICKED ME”  



	9. Achilles Heel Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: ANXIETY ATTACK, AND SOME SLIGHTLY NASTY DESCRIPTIONS OF INJURIES  
> Looks like this is going to be a long one folks, so stay tuned! (Also I just realised I've spelt the title wrong for the past 2 chapters so I fixed that) This is a little teeny bit sad but I promise it'll all be resolved soon!
> 
> This is supposed to be about Kara being unwell, but I always seem to write about Lena more!
> 
> Happy reading! xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: ANXIETY ATTACK, AND SOME SLIGHTLY NASTY DESCRIPTIONS OF INJURIES
> 
> (In case you didn't see the first time)

Kara remained in the DEO for the nest 3 days. It seemed like every time she was ready to leave, something barred her progress. Each morning Kara woke up and asked Alex with the biggest widest puppy deg eyes if she could go home  
"PuhLEAse Alex. You know I'll recover better at home."  
"Oh Kar, we need to keep watching over you just to make sure nothing else is going to happen to you." Lena sat quietly, making eye contact with Alex, understanding that it was just too dangerous to take Kara home. 

The first night she was in the DEO, Lena refused to leave her bedside. She was unable to shake the strange feeling that something wasn’t quite right, as though there was a dark cloud looming over her. It was during the early hours of the morning that her hunch was proved correct. She woke with a start because Kara began crushing her hand. Lena looked over and saw that Kara’s face was bright red (despite the yellow sun lamps), hair plastered to her cheeks, whimpering and panting like a wounded dog. She was strangely still asleep, but did not look well at all. Needless to say Lena’s stomach dropped and she began to panic. She felt completely overwhelmed. Kara looked absolutely helpless but she didn’t know what to do. What if she was dying? What if she was actually fine? What if no one was there to help her? Where was Alex? Lena suddenly remembered Alex, scrambled for her phone in her bag, and with clammy hands called her. After two rings she picked up.  
“Kara. Not good.” Lena breathlessly said, trying to hold back a sob  
“I’m coming right now.” Alex hung up.

Whilst it took a few seconds for Alex to arrive, to Lena it felt like hours. She had little medical training and so felt helpless, whilst the love of her life was thrashing around in bed, in what looked like blinding pain. How come Kara always knew what to do with her but she is clueless at the one chance she has to look after Kara? The tears were rolling down her cheeks, and she was trying very hard not to start crying

Alex burst through the door, with Maggie in tow, and went immediately to Kara’s bedside. She took the covers off her, revealing a tangle of limbs. Every inch of her body was splattered with purple bruises, with patches of pale skin interspersed amongst them. All up her legs and arms were scratches and grazes. Alex carefully lifted up the hospital gown to expose her stomach. Lena involuntarily gasped. Her stomach was bruised, but most eye catching were the strange rashes all over her torso. Maggie caught sight of Lena, quietly crying, and went over to her, wrapping her arms around her to provide some comfort. 

“If you’re squeamish, look away now” Alex said.

Lena didn’t like blood and gore but was drawn to keep watching. Alex carefully rolled Kara (who was somehow still asleep and shaking) to her side, revealing a medical dressing that covered her whole back. Alex carefully started peeling it off. Lena knew what it was instantly. The place where the kryptonite laced bullet had grazed her skin. They were greeted with what looked like a trough, where it looked like the bullet had travelled. It probably wasn’t very deep, but exposed lots of tissue. The most noticeable thing was the odd smell coming from it. 

“Looks like this is a lot worse than we thought” Alex was white.  
The realisation hit them all like a tonne of bricks. The wound was infected, and Kara was probably developing sepsis. 

“I’m going to call in some more medical staff so we can treat Kara. Mags, do you want to take Lena away for a bit and I’ll let you know when you can come back.” Alex used her authoritative DEO voice

Maggie nodded and wordlessly took Lena out of the room. The second they were in the lino hallway, which smelled like antiseptic, Lena let out the sob she had been holding back. Maggie lead her to an empty conference room of some sort and enveloped Lena, rubbing her back, and trying to comfort her, whilst knowing that she probably just needed to let it all out.

Lena was feeling guilt because she couldn’t help Kara, rage because it just wasn’t fair, pain because her entire body was just aching, upset because Kara could be taken away from her anxiety because she had no idea what was happening or what was going to happen, sadness-  
Maggie interrupted her descending spiral of thoughts by crouching down in front of her. Lena was obviously upset and freaking out. 

Lena broke. The sobs racked her entire body, her face was drenched with tears, strangled shrieks were slipping out of her mouth, she lost her breath ages ago and was gasping for air, stomach roiling with anxiety, the acidic taste in the back of her mouth and up her nose. She felt like she was being suffocated, like she was drowning a thick viscous liquid, like she was slipping away from life itself, down a dark endless pit. She lost control of herself. She didn’t realise Maggie slowly take her off the chair, and lie her on the floor. She lay behind Lena, still stroking her back and whispering comforting things in her ear. 

It took a few minutes, but Lena finally got her breath back, and was hiccoughing on the floor. Suddenly becoming conscious of the carpet on her back, and the bright LED lights above her. She looked back at Maggie, who gave her a watery smile. 

“Feel better now?” Lena nodded  
“Come on darling, let’s go and get you a drink”


	10. Achilles heel PART 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After rereading parts 1-3, I've lost my momentum and don't know where I'm heading with this fic. I want to rewrite other parts bc they seem a bit naff but I don't know if I can make them better. However, I present to you part 4. If you have any advice or ideas for other chapters feel free to leave them in the comments (After trawling thorough old comments, I found some good ideas you all left me!)
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: DESCRIPTIONS OF IVs AND FLUID WEEPING FROM BODY (idk what the snazzy term for it is) AND ONE SLIGHT MENTION OF BLOOD
> 
> Happy reading! xxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: DESCRIPTIONS OF IVs AND FLUID WEEPING FROM BODY (idk what the snazzy term for it is) AND ONE SLIGHT MENTION OF BLOOD
> 
> I don’t use tumblr much but feel free to add my insta and talk to me: sara.gotnomiddlename

The overwhelming smell of disinfectant hit her before any of her other senses began to rouse. Her body was aching all over. She could feel her back and torso pulsating. Her mouth was dry and tasted kind of like vomit. She was in a bed. She slowly began to open her eyes, the light blinding her. She tried to move but she just couldn’t.

“She’s awake!” Someone said way too loudly right next to her hear. 

Kara felt someone pad gently towards her, a familiar floral scent, a familiar sense of warmth. A hand made its way to her face, so gently cup her chin.

“Are you with us babe?” 

It all came flooding back within an instant. The events of the past few days flashed before her eyes. Fight, refused to call backup, bullet, kryptonite, fall, pain, Alex, DEO, bed, Lena crying, waking up, licking hand, sleep, chaos, pain, sweat, tears, shaking, dry mouth, too many things going on at once, feeling weak. Kara fully opened her eyes and saw several concerned faces looking at her. She scanned the room, taking in grey walls, grey floor, no windows, and blue bedsheets. At some point she had been taken out of her supersuit, and she was wearing a paper thin hospital gown which rustled when she moved. Too much to take in at once. Weird smell, weird surroundings, weird feelings.

“How do you feel?”  
“Awful”

Kara tried to move her arm, but yelped when she became aware of the IV in her wrist, the sensation being too much. The numerous bags of liquid swaying in their holders. 

“Easy now, easy now” Lena moved over to her side, and rubbed her arm in a comforting motion. 

“You’ve been out for almost two days now Kara, so you will feel pretty grim. It turns out the bullet wound in your back was becoming infected due to the kryptonite. The infection spread to your blood but we managed to stop it with strong antibiotics. You blew out you powers, but with the yellow sun lamps and a few days, they should be back to normal.” Alex listed off.

“Can I go home?”  
“Well, I thi-“  
“Can I go home, please?”  
“Kara, listen to me. You practically almost died, and you’re still in the middle of a course of antibiotics. When the course finished, you can go home”  
“How long will that be?”  
“Tomorrow” Kara seemed satisfied with that answer.  
“I need to go and log some of your information, I’ll be back in a bit. If anything happens, call me. Maggie had to go to work, but if you call her she’ll pick up. I love you” Alex walked out the room, the two DEO medical staff went with her.  
“Love you too!” Kara feebly called after her.

Kara and Lena sat in silence for a few minutes.  
“I was so worried about you.”  
“I can tell. But there’s no need to worry babe, because I’m the girl of steel” Kara tried to lift an arm to portray her strength but failed miserably, causing her and Lena to laugh.  
“More like the girl of soggy cardboard at the moment” More laughter ensued.  
“Really though. But in all seriousness, it’s been you looking after me for the past year, and this gives me the opportunity to return the favour at-”  
“In sickness and in health” Kara butted in  
“We’re not married! Plus I don’t want run of the mill vows anyway”  
“What would you want anyway?”  
“Something whimsical and romantic. A poem. Or a song”  
“Any song?”“Within reason”  
“So I can’t sing Bohemian rapsody?”  
“I’ll think about it”

They lapsed back into silence, basking in each other’s company like a cat basking in the sun. Pure bliss and happiness

“Did you go back home?”  
“No. I showered here and I borrowed clothes from Alex, which explains why they’re really not my style”  
“You must be exhausted my darling”  
“Not really, I did sleep at night, but I wanted to keep an eye on you”  
“The watchful eye of Alex is more than enough though”  
“I was worried”  
“I can tell. You’ve been biting the skin around your thumbs, they’re raw and bleeding”  
“Now’s not the time for you to worry about me!”  
Lena’s phone buzzed, which she didn’t hear. Kara however noticed.  
“Your phone just buzzed”  
“Did it? Oh I never hear it when it vibrates. You’re awfully sharp for someone who just came out of a two day slumber-esque coma” Lena moved towards her phone which she had put on a table nearby. 

Agent Damnvers: Try and get Kara moving if possible. J’onn and I are working on the paperwork and it’s taking a long time. I will be at least 2 hours. xxxx

“Alex says to get you moving a bit”  
“Can’t”  
“Why my darling?”  
“This thing in my arm”  
“I know you hate needles Kara, I do too. Here’s what might help. Remember when I was in hospital for a few days and I had one of those too? Well I put a massive jumper on so I didn’t have to look at it” 

Lena pulled out an old college hoodie that Alex had lent her and moved over to Kara to put it over her head gently. Slowly she put Kara’s free arm in, and then manoeuvred the hoodie to slip the other sleeve over her arm which had the IV in it. She then pulled all the tubes around.

“Okay babe, what hurts?”“Back, and torso, and all over” She listed  
“Okay so I need to you take in a few deep breaths for me. I know it will hurt because fo your ribs, but I really want you to try for me if that’s okay” Kara slowly tried to breathe in, feeling a strange constricting feeling in her ribs, which she tried with all her might to ignore.  
“Can you wriggle your toes?” Lena had no idea what she was doing, but having been in several states of complete pain and borderline paralysis, she somehow managed to instruct Kara through her several stage manoeuvre which she was given by her physiotherapist.

Kara tried to wriggle her toes. She felt stiff, and some of her joints cracked, unbeknownst to Lena. It took a few moments but she saw her toes move under the bedsheets. Lena moved to take the bedsheets off Kara. 

“Okay can you wriggle your fingers for me? and then clench and unclench your fists? Slowly does it”  
“Since when did you become a medical practitioner?”  
“This is what we did in my physio sessions. The idea is you start with small movements, then build up to slightly bigger ones. Well done Kara, keep going. Can you stretch each arm out carefully? Now can you lift each leg up? Slowly?”  
“It hurts Lee”  
“Oh I’m sorry babe, but we’ve got to get you moving, else you’ll start getting blisters and weeping fluid and that’s just nasty”  
“Isn’t that what happened to you?”  
“Yup”  
“Ewwwwww that was really nasty” Kara wrinkled her nose. 

A while ago Lena had a major flare up and had been bed bound for several days as a result of over doing it at work. Kara had taken time off work to look after her, and one morning heard Lena practically screaming. She had rushed into the bedroom, only to find Lena literally dripping in a weird clear fluid. They had called Alex, who had told them that it was perfectly normal, but Lena needed to start moving. Lena had thrown away those sheets and bought a new mattress, because she couldn’t bear to sleep in it, despite the waterproof mattress topper they had.

“Okay right one leg up. Slowly, easy does it. Slowly. SLOWLY. There’s no super-speed in this”  
“I’m tired now Lee” Kara whined. She really did look tired. 

Lena pulled the blue sheets back over Kara, and tucked her in like she was a child.  
“Goodnight kiss?” Kara enquired innocently. Lena replied by bending over Kara so their lips met for a moment. They were unaware that they were being watched by Alex, who had just entered the room.

“AWWWW you guys are ADORABLE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are my socials if you want to talk to me!!!  
> Insta: sara.gotnomiddlename
> 
> Tumblr: a-court-of-random-fandoms  
> (I scarcely touch tumblr now)


	11. Achilles heel PART 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow this was a bit long! This is the last instalment for the Achilles heel series (I think!). It's been hard to write, but this is my first proper long fanfic, and doing a mini series has helped boost my confidence. 
> 
> Happy reading! xx

The sun was streaming through the gap in the curtains, illuminating the whole bedroom (in hindsight they should have bought better curtains). Lena, who had been awake for a while, but was still lying in bed, took this as her cue to get up. She looked over and saw Kara asleep beside her, curled up in her wincyette pyjamas with cats on them. The giant dressing could be seen poking out from where the top was riding up, in tandem with the bruises that were still present on her skin made a sore reminder of the events of the past few days. Lena swung her feet over the edge of the bed, bare feet meeting the soft rug on the floor, and put her hearings aids in before walking to the kitchen. She could normally hear her footsteps in an odd muffled way, but today she couldn’t hear them. Great. Her girlfriend was still recovering and needed her help and her hearing was getting worse? Amazing timing. 

Lena padded towards the coffee machine, and started making a coffee in her blissful morning state, until she heard an unmistakeable thud coming from somewhere. Her mind crossed Kara, and she instantly ran into the bedroom to check if she was alright. She was not expecting to see Kara in a heap on the floor wrapped in about 3 fluffy blankets and the duvet, looking very sorry for herself on the floor. 

“Are you alright there babe?”  
“I tried to get out of bed, but I was cold, and so wanted to bring all the blankets with me. I miscalculated my actions and got myself all twisted up, forgetting that I no longer have superspeed. Now I'm stuck” Lena took a moment to asses the situation, before taking in how ridiculous the sight truly was, and indulging herself in a chuckle.

“Are you going to help me up, or shall I just wallow here!?” 

Lena go to work unraveling Kara from the miles of soft fabric she had rolled herself in.   
“Left arm up. Good. Try to get on all fours for me so I can hoist you up. I know your back still hurts. Slowly else you’ll get headrush. Yes the girl of steal can still get headrush, don’t think you’re invincible.” Lena managed to help Kara up and sit her on the edge of the bed, kneeling in front of her as Maggie had done a few days ago.   
"How are you feeling"  
"It feels weird that I've blown out my powers. That's the most noticeable. My brain is kind of not working. I'm tired. My whole body doesn't ache anymore though, just my back"  
"Oh Kara. Your powers will be back soon, and your back will heal soon. Brain fog is more or less my middle name. Take it easy"  
"I will do with you looking after me"  
“Would you like to stay in bed, or would you like to sit on the sofa?”   
Kara took a moment to study her options. Bed seemed nice, but the sofa was more appealing.  
“Sofa please”  
“I’ve just made coffee, would you like some? What would you like for breakfast?”  
“No coffee please. Please may I have chocolate chip pancakes?”  
“Do you want some juice, or a smoothie, or tea?”  
“You sound like my mum”  
“Excuse me! I’m trying to look after you. Plus your mother is an amazing lady”  
“Please may I have some tea? And yes she is pretty great”

Lena extended a hand so that Kara could get up. Slowly, and with Lena supporting her, Kara managed to hobble onto the sofa, sinking into the soft fabric. Lena positioned a cushion behind her back so she was comfy, and went to prepare breakfast for the two of them. 

Kara took the moment to reflect. She looked out to the skyline of national city, the sun shining, and bathing everything it touched in an ethereal glow. Strangely similar to krypton. She looked inside the apartment, at the pictures of the two of them together and the superfam that were hung up on the wall, the Supergirl memorabilia poster that they had put up as a joke, and never got round to taking down. The sofa and coffee table, which had hosted many a game night. 

Kara’s eyes drifted to the kitchen area, in which Lena was busy preparing pancakes. Aside from the questionable things they had done on the kitchen countertop (the memories of which sent a pleasant tingle down Kara’s spine), the kitchen was host to some fond memories: Preparing meals for date night, the time her and Alex had almost set the place on fire reheating pizza, slow mornings like these, the time Lena had taught her to cook properly, the first day of them living together and eating dry cereal at 9pm whilst sitting on the countertop because they had no actual chairs or proper food. 

“I love you” Kara called out to Lena. Lena didn’t quite hear because of the sizzling of the pan and the fact that her back was turned. She interpreted it as Kara asking her how long it was until the pancakes were done.

“Another few minutes”  
“What!?” Kara replied. Lena turned around and came closer to Kara   
“I just flipped them over. They’ll be done in a minute or so”  
“Well I did say I loved you, but love and pancakes are in the same league” Lena felt embarrassed about her misinterpretation, which Kara sensed  
“Oh babe don’t worry. Your back was turned and the pan is sizzling”  
“More importantly, if you had to choose between me and a stack of pancakes, which would you choose?” Lena dismissed the topic  
“ummmmmmm you?”  
“Correct answer” Lena rewarded her with a quick kiss  
“What would you have done if I had said pancakes?”  
“I don’t know”  
“Because I was considering it” 

Before Kara knew it, a sofa pillow was flying in her general direction. Thankfully it missed her.

“EXCUSE ME! I’m an invalid. You’re supposed to be caring for me, not throwing poorly aimed projectiles at me!”  
“And you’re supposed to love me, not say you’d prefer the company of pancakes to me!”  
“Well they are both utterly delicious” Lena felt herself blush  
“And they both go excellently well with whipped cream” Kara winked   
“That’s gross! Pancakes and whipped cream!? That’s nasty Kara. Also Alex said no sex for at least another 2 weeks to let your body heal so don't get any ideas"  
"Oh fudgenuggets! Why does my sister have to be a giant cock block?"


	12. Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone mentioned writing about Lena being unable to hear much and Kara's superhearing. I kind of used this to draw the contrasts between Kara and Lena. I can never be able to write anything over 1k strangely enough, so I apologise if these are all a bit short.
> 
> Slight trigger warning for mentions and mild descriptions of sensory overload 
> 
> I'm going away for a long weekend and It's my birthday next week so I'll be off the radar for a bit!
> 
> Happy reading! xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight trigger warning for mentions and mild descriptions of sensory overload

There’s always the cliché of opposites attracting when it comes to relationships. Kara and Lena more or less epitomise the differences. Super and Luther, blonde and raven haired, morning person and night owl, deaf and super-hearing. The latter was probably the strangest part of the relationship. 

A key example was walking down a busy road. Lena would hear embers of sound. The loud hustle and bustle was only background noise to her, apart from loud trucks. For some strange reason, she could hear them perfectly well, and whenever one passed, it sounded like a thundering roar, burning the insides of her ears, causing her to flinch and hold tighter on to Kara’s hand. 

On the other hand, Kara heard way too much. Every car passing within a mile radius, the footsteps of everyone walking past sounded like the echoing footstep’s of a giant, people’s heartbeats, tail ends of conversations which were happening in every direction. She liked noise. It was a sign of life. She had grown accustomed to the cacophony of sound over the years, and was getting better at blocking it out, but that didn’t stop it from frustrating her. Days in which it got way too much, everything was too overwhelming. Too much noise, can’t concentrate, what’s going on, is that shouting or screaming, is someone walking around, can everyone be quiet, where’s it coming from, excuse me what’s happening, noise noise noise noise noise noise. It would grow louder and louder, and louder until Kara had to excuse herself from whatever she was doing and shakily run to an abandoned office room three floors up in the Catco building else she would implode. 

She was met with silence. Only slight murmurs. Loneliness but in a serene way.

This is what Lena heard when she was at work. Hearing aids out, by herself in her office, typing away. You could hear a pin drop. Well there was a pin dropping- thousands of pins in fact, she was just oblivious. Only when someone entered her office, she felt the draft from the door being opened which prompted her to look up, hearing muffled footsteps, like a cat padding around, soft noise. Put her hearing aids in, greet whoever was at the door, and still miss certain words that they were saying.

It cropped up in conversation one day.  
“I wish I had super-hearing”  
“I wish I had restricted hearing”  
“WHat!?” They both said in unison  
“I want to be able to properly hear things! Yes I understand sensory overload must be an issue, but imagine being able to just listen without concentrating”  
“What!? I understand how great superhearing is, but it can- be so irritating. I can hear everything. Right now -can hear your heartbeat, someone taking the lift, our neighbour cooking, and that two floors below has just got in from-. I just want some peace and quiet”  
“At least you can hear. I literally missed about three chunks of that sentence”   
“If I could, I would literally give you some of my hearing Lee, but I don’t know if that’s how it works. We were given these gifts, whether or not we view them as gifts, and there’s little we can do about them” Lena gave out a defeated huff  
“It’s not fair. How come I can’t hear and can’t feel bits of my body, and you are hypersensitive to everything happening around you. Is this some sick joke?” She ran her hands over the numb parts of her body, the random splodges on her upper right arm and lower right leg, and the small area on her forehead. Kara pulled Lena so her head was in her lap, and started slowly stroking her hair.

“We both have our trials and tribulations. You get-, and can’t move sometimes, and can’t hear because of some medical issues, I sometimes have sensory overload and occasionally blow out my powers. We look after each other when- unwell. You think I look after you, you do a hell of a lot for me! But nothing is ever a sick joke. I know-frustrating, I really do, but sometimes the world is weird, and that’s what makes it so unique. We look after each other and it is quite ironic, but that’s the way it is. Couples look-each other all the time! Having differences is completely normal. If we were identical then this-would be pretty boring”   
“We’d eat potstickers every day and nobody would stop us” They both giggled  
“Or we’d both be boring healthy eaters”  
“Salad isn’t boring”  
“Yes it is. It’s LEAVES. Who just eats plain LEAVES?”  
“It’s not technically leaves, and it tastes good! Admit it!”  
“As long as I live, I shall always shun salads”  
“Well have fun being vitamin deficient and anaemic”  
“But I’m supergirl. I don’t need vitamins”  
That cannot be your excuse for absolutely everything. Plus, I’ll ask Alex about that one”  
“No! She’s such a buzzkill and will try and introduce a weekly potsticker limit”


	13. Dwindling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I hope you missed me! I reread an earlier chapter, and thought I'd expand on it a bit more (Fading away), giving details about Lena's medical appointments. Also this is such a long chapter so enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: This is loosely based on my own experiences, everyone else might have had a different journey to me, but this is kind of what happened (Minus the being not believed in for years by doctors, and waiting lists of about 4 months)
> 
> Happy reading! x

“We brought pizza” Kara announced, obviously trying to break the tension. Lena turned around and looked at Kara.   
“Okay right, let’s discuss the elephant in the room” Lena had finally admitted defeat. Alex and Kara deposited the numerous pizza boxes onto the kitchen island and made their way over to the sofa where Maggie and Lena were sitting. Kara made her way to sit next to Lena, and as she sank into the sofa, instead of leaning into her, Lena stiffened slightly.

“Lena, we’re all worried about you” Alex began tentatively, unsure of how to start.  
“I know. If it impacts you, how do you think I feel? Last year I was perfectly alright, life was going well, the company was under control, everything was just great. Now the universe seems to want to mess it up and destroy my happiness” She huffed a laugh “I started feeling really tired and drained and then started collapsing and losing focus at work and forgetting things and then I started mishearing things and my body keeps going all stiff and I’m just in so much pain all the time. I want to wake up and find it’s stopped and it’s just a phase but it really isn’t. The longer it goes on the more real it becomes” 

All eyes were transfixed on Lena. Alex’s inner doctor was listing down all her symptoms and trying to make sense of it all. Whilst she wasn’t an expert, she had a vague idea of what was happening to Lena.

“Sweetie, I hate to say this, and-know you won’t like it, but I think it’s-you saw a medical professional”  
“I knew you were going to say that” Lena muttered, looking down at her lap, and fiddling with the hem of her top. Kara ran a hand under her chin, bringing her head up with her fingers so they were looking into each other’s eyes. Lena looked scared and confused.  
“Babe, I can feel you shrinking-into your corner. It’s okay” Kara ran a hand through Lena’s hair to try and centre her.

“I’m scared. I’m scared that it’s actually just nothing and I just need to take a painkiller because I’m just getting old and stressed, I’m scared that it’s something serious which means I’m incapable of doing my job, I’m scared that it might change the way other people think of me, I’m scared that it might change other’s opinions of me, I’m scared that it will undo all the progress I’ve made, I’m scared that-“  
“Those are all issues that you-later. You’re Lena frickin’ Luthor, you can-all sorts of things” Maggie cut across her.  
“What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger” Kara sang to try and lighten the mood. Lena’s forehead smoothed over and her lips curved into what vaguely resembled a half smile.  
“I understand that-scared, I really do, but I strongly suggest you call an audiologist and a physician”

 

Early the following morning, Kara had called the DEO medical team (She insisted it was the best one, and they would easily sign NDAs) to ask if Lena could have some examinations at the next possible moment. They mentioned that they could squeeze her in at some point later that afternoon. Kara thanked them and went to tell Lena. 

Kara walked into their bedroom, to see Lena lying awake in bed, flat on her back and staring at the ceiling.  
“You okay there?” She was determined to not be too overbearing. The last things she wanted was to start smothering Lena.  
“I know what you were just doing”  
“I wanted to do it as soon as-up. They mentioned that they could see you in the-afternoon if we just drop by” Lena’s stomach became a giant knot. Kara felt her heart rate increase and could sense her unease.   
“I’m scared” She admitted in a small voice.   
“Is-any reason why you’re-like a corpse in bed?”  
“mhmmh” Lena mumbled into the sheets  
“Come again?”  
“I can’t get out of bed” Came the confession.

Kara walked up to Lena’s side of the bed and took the covers off her. She eased her hand under Lena so she was supporting her back, and rolled her over onto her side so she could ease her to sit upright. Lena looked gaunt. Her skin was naturally pale, but it looked tinged with grey. Whilst she was a healthy weight, her limbs looked powerless. Despite all this, her eyes still had the same determined green fire in them, fuelling her on.

“I’m sick and tired of living like this Kara. I don’t know what the hell is wrong with me but I’m just fed up of living in this endless cycle of confusion and drowsiness and illness. I feel like a porcelain doll just waiting to smash” Kara patiently listened to Lena. It was clear she needed to get it all off her chest.

“I’ve done everything. I’ve kept a food diary, I’ve taken up even more yoga, I’ve rested, I’ve done everything that I think I could possibly do, but I don’t know what’s wrong with me. Why me? Of all people? Don’t I have enough to deal with? Don’t you have enough to deal with? I’m just FED UP” She yelled the last two words, accenting them with shakes of her body from the exertion of shouting. Her shouts cut thorough Kara like a knife with their pure emotion and upset. 

“Lee, I can’t cure you, or-you what’s happening, but I can-I will be with you every step of the way, no matter where this takes us, okay?”  
“Enough soppy stuff, I’m too tired for an inspirational speech. Can you make me coffee please?”

At exactly 1:30pm Kara and Lena left the house to go to the DEO. The entire car ride there they sat in silence. Lena was terrified, and was practically crushing kara’s hand. The afternoon was a whirlwind of being poked and prodded and questioned. 

The first physician introduced herself as Dr Haring. She seemed to be nice but had a very clinical demeanour, with her mouse brown hair scraped back into an impeccably neat bun at the base of her neck, she just asked questions and wrote down responses and any other notes she saw fit, participating in no general conversation. Kara sat next to Lena, providing silent moral support, noticing her voice shake and her hands fidgeting, but remained silent.

“Okay Ms Luthor, what-your symptoms?”  
“Dizzyness, memory loss, confusion, fatigue, general body stiffness, general pain, migraines, and hearing loss which I’m seeing an audiologist for later” Lena reeled off.  
“When did you-them?”  
“About a year ago, it’s got worse over time and now it’s borderline unbearable”  
“When-you feel stiff?”  
“Mainly in the mornings. Some days I struggle to get out of bed”  
“How often do you exercise, and what- normally”  
“I try to go to the gym three times a week, and I attend a weekly yoga class”  
“-your diet like?”  
“Fairly balanced”  
“How often are you-?”  
“Sorry?”  
“How often- your migraines?”  
“Oh, I’d say every couple of weeks”  
“Any family history of illness?”  
“Not that I know of”  
“What happens when you faint?”  
“Well, um, it’s usually because I feel so incredibly fatigued and fuzzy that my legs just give and I wake up a few moments later”  
“Okay Ms Luthor, I’m going to perform a few basic examinations on you”

The next hour was spent with Lena being bent in strange positions on an examination bed to ‘test her muscles’ and then being poked and prodded with several sticks and buzzing machines and being asked ‘when she felt the buzz’, which she very rarely did.

“Okay Ms Luthor, you’re going to-have these blood tests, which you can have-time. My colleague, the audiologist is-doors down and to the right. I need to do a little more-and type up some reports then I’ll call you later” She printed out a piece of paper with several long words and measures on it and gave it to Lena, who shuffled out of the room with Kara behind her.

“How do you feel?”  
“Better, but worse. I hate blood tests”  
“Oh sweetie I know, but it’ll be over soon”

The audiologist had a little more personality than Dr Haring. He introduced himself as Dr Spencer, a short man of around 40, with short greying hair. He animatedly jumped out of his chair when they entered the room, shaking both Lena and Kara by the hand. 

“Okay Ms Luthor, so how long-did you notice your hearing loss?”  
“Around a year ago”  
“Has it got worse?”  
“Yes”  
“What does it sound like? I-it’s a hard one to answer” Lena took a moment to think“It sounds like I’m underwater. I hear sounds, and I am aware of them, but I can’t always piece them together”  
“Ahh I see. What are you like in-spaces, such as crowds?”“I struggle hearing what someone close to me is saying”  
“And in one to one conversation such as-?”  
“I miss maybe one or two words every sentence”  
“Any headaches or confusion?”  
“Yes actually”  
“Does your mind go foggy sometimes?” That hit the nail on the head. That’s exactly how she felt. Her mind sometimes clouded over, and she was unable to see through the thick clouds.   
“Yes, that's actually a very good way to describe it”  
“I’m going to say some-sentences, only three or four words, and I’m going to ask you to-exactly what you hear, and then vary the distance you are towards me, then make you-around. If you don’t get a bit, I want you to go mmm in its place. I shall try not to vary my intonations and volume.”

“One two three four” Lena had no problem repeating that.  
“What is love”  
“What is love”  
“The- is wide”  
“The mmm is wide”  
“Okay I’m going to move-a bit back, so we are further away from each other”

As the distance between them increased, so did the amount of words Lena missed, but only by a marginal amount. The real test happened when he turned Lena around. She only got two word per sentence. Kara sat at the side, observing the examinations, and feeling concerned. There was Lena struggling to hear sentences with her back turned only three or four metres away from someone.

When Dr Spencer felt he had heard enough, he called Lena’s name quite loudly, so she heard, and made her turn back to face him. He then handed Lena a pair of headphones and a small clicker.

“I’m going to play a variety of-noises, and I need-press this button when you start to-it”

Lena put the heavy duty headphones over her hears, and began to listen. Kara picked up the beep the second it started due to her superhearing. When it reached the range of a normal person, Lena only started to hear embers of sound. When it got a bit more confident she pressed the button. The test was repeated with numerous types of noises at different frequencies, and Dr Spencer motioned for her to take the headphones off. He looked serious.

“Ms Luthor, Ms Danvers, I need you to listen to-carefully. You seem to have moderate hearing loss. It’s worse in your right ear- in your left, but it is-, meaning that some days it’s worse than others. This being said, I don’t know whether it will get better or worse over time. I think you’d benefit from wearing some form of hearing aids. I will-moulds of your ears quickly, and they would be ready to collect within a few days. I want to keep an eye on you, so I’ll need you to come back some time in two months, just give us a-.” 

Dr Spencer approached Lena with two pieces of clear plasticine, which he put in each ear, left for a few moments, and then removed, producing a copy of her ear.

Those words were like blows to Lena. It was real. Every bit of it. She couldn’t hear properly. It was real. She was feeling strange emotions. Happy because she wasn’t going mad, there was actually something wrong with her, but at the same time she was frustrated. Kara’s comforting hand on her thigh brought her back from her swirling emotions. Green eyes met blue. Icy storms threatening to spill met cooling rivers. Lena let a breath out through her mouth to try to calm herself down. It seemed like the universe really did want to throw every single challenge at her it possibly could. Lena thanked the Doctor, before quickly rushing out of the room and into the cold corridor. The blast of air was like being plunged into the harsh pool of reality.


	14. Daily grind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd give a description of Lena's regular day, because I feel as though the 'daily grit' of being disabled isn't portrayed enough in TV and film. I also have a type of POTs, and so a lot of this is based on my actual life (Yes I have a Fitbit to measure my heart rate and it's hilarious I'll stand up and it will think I'm in the middle of a full workout)
> 
> Also for the people getting confused, Lena's deaf and a POTsie (I feel like I've never disclosed that before)
> 
> Happy reading! x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild mentions of nausea if that triggers anyone!

Lena woke up to her flashing and buzzing alarm clock. The first thing that hit her was the feeling of meh-ness, dry mouth, tight throat, watery nausea. She slowly sat up, feeling her heart already racing, and got out of bed, reaching for her hearing aids, which she snapped on, before slowly shuffling into the kitchen, where Kara was preparing breakfast in her adorable pyjamas.  
“Morning my darling, how are you?”  
“Morning yourself. And meh”  
“Just meh? I’m making eggs if you’d like some”  
“I’m not hungry”  
“You need to eat before you take your pills, just have a few bites of dry toast or something”

Lena flopped onto one of the stools by the kitchen island, picking up the mug of coffee Kara had made her. The taste and crumbly texture were a welcome distraction from the liquidy sensation at the back of her mouth.  
Kara pushed a plate with a piece of toast on it across the table, along with a glass of water, which she forced herself to slowly eat the entire slice, before downing the water quickly. Lena slid off the chair and made her way towards her pill organiser. There were seven small boxes, in rainbow order, with the designated day of the week on them. In each box were three small pills. She took the box with Monday written on it, popped it open, shook the tablets on to her hand, and dry swallowed them, grimacing as she did so. Whilst she was getting used to them, the first week in which Lena had taken those tablets she had been violently sick every day.

“Remember when mornings weren’t filled with hearing aids and sickness and tablets and side affects?” She said when she had recovered from the disgusting powdery taste.  
“Remember when the doctor said that you’ve had these issues your entire life, and that they only just surfaced now?”  
“Touché. But it’s frustrating in the morning, because my body hasn’t ‘warmed up’ yet” As proof Lena raised her hand and tried to make a fist, but was only able to curve three of her fingers so they touched her palm, the other two shook feebly.  
“Well your pills will kick in soon and then you’ll be alive and kicking. What’s your heart rate like?” Lena’s doctor had suggested that she buy a fitness watch that tracks her heart rate, so that she could see how certain actions affected her heart rate more than others, and find ways of managing it. Lena pressed the small on button, to see the watch say ‘fat burn mode’, and her heart rate measure at around 113bpm. She showed Kara, who nodded.  
“Will moving help, or do you need to stay put for a bit?”  
“I’ll just start slowly getting ready”

Lena gingerly pushed herself off the stool and went back into their bedroom to get dressed. She looked around at all the modifications they had made all over the apartment to accommodate her body. Throughout the apartment, small discreet bars had been placed so Lena could hoist herself up or lean on if necessary, on the floor by her bed there was a wicker box with all her medical paraphernalia, ranging from a blood pressure monitor, to blood pressure socks (Which Lena hated with a passion), to a file with her medical information, to hearing aid batteries, to the numerous books they had both read about her conditions, to crutches (The bane of her existence). After several mornings of Lena missing her alarm because she couldn’t hear it, Kara had bought her one that vibrates and flashes. Their bed had been changed around a bit as well. Lena’s pillow was on top of a small base, with the aim of elevating her head as she slept, and the strangest purchase they had both participated in was that of a waterproof mattress cover. After being put on prolonged bed rest a few months prior, Lena had spilt so many things on their mattress that it was a necessary purchase, whilst also making other activities much easier (Alex spent ages relentlessly teasing them after she had discovered it). 

After getting ready, Lena felt a bit better (Also going in tandem with her mantra that a nice outfit and a bit of lipstick work wonders for the body), and made her way towards the door, kissing Kara goodbye, who still had a while before she had to leave. 

The work day passed quickly as they often do, in an exceptionally busy blur of meetings and paperwork nonstop from 8am right until 9pm, meaning that Lena was still typing away at her desk when Kara flew to her office balcony after her evening Supergirl rounds. She had just come from a meeting so had her hearing aids in, thus hearing the thud of Kara landing on the balcony. 

Kara strode in, hands on hips, looking every inch a superhero.  
“Are you ready to come home?”  
“Is that even a question? I’ve been at it since 8 this morning”  
“Let’s get going then, you look tired”  
“Thanks jerk!” She huffed a laugh

Lena didn’t even realise how exhausted she was until Kara said that. Her entire body was tired, and achey and the wispy clouds of fog were beginning to roll in her mind. She let Kara bridal style carry her to the balcony and fly her home, almost dropping asleep midair.


	15. Lazy Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK EVERYONE! Sorry for the hiatus, I kind of ran out of creative juice, then I went back to school, and I've just had half term but then I had loads of work to do, but now I'm finally updating this fic!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena's spin on a lazy Saturday morning. It gets a bit smutty towards the end, and I'm tempted to expand on it but idk because I don't usually write things like that. Let me know what you all think!
> 
>  
> 
> Happy reading!! xxx

They both had the indulgence of a lazy Saturday, a rare occurrence in the Luthor-Danvers flat. They had both purposely left today free in their calendar, with the sole objective of staying in bed all day. 

Lena was the first one to get up, stretching wide like a cat before getting out of bed, glancing back at Kara, who was just beginning to stir. 

Lena stood at the kitchen island, waiting for the coffee machine to produce its sweet nectar, and looked outside. It was winter, so national city was shrouded in fog- it looked like the city was slowly defrosting. It looked like everyone else had the same lazy morning idea as they had, as there were very few people about on the streets. 

She felt footsteps coming from their room, and was greeted by the adorable sight of Kara in fluffy pyjamas with messy hair.

“Have- forgotten something?” Kara brandished Lena’s hearing aids before chucking them towards her. Lena tried to catch them but missed, picking them up off the floor and putting them in.  
“Shit I forgot you have slow reflexes”  
“I’ve only just got up so I’m not exactly at my athletic peak Kara”  
“What athletic peak?” Kara teased jokingly. Lena glared at her but tapped her butt when she walked past her to open to fridge.  
“Pancakes or bagels? Or if you-want to party hard there’s leftover pizza from last-?” Kara offered from the fridge  
“Since when do we have leftover pizza?”  
“We did-potstickers as well”  
“And cake. I think I’ll use up the pizza”  
“-a healthy choice Ms Luthor”  
“Since when can you judge anyone on healthy eating! And yes I know it’s not the best for me”  
“Well, pizza is technically healthy” Kara countered whilst taking the box out the fridge and putting it on the table  
“Pray tell?”  
“You’ve got the bread base, which is carbs, which are required for a-diet, then there’s the tomato sauce, which is really healthy because its TOMATOES-there are tonnes of vitamins, then there’s the cheese, which-and protein”  
“What about the excessive amount of salt?”  
“Sodium is vital-balanced diet”  
“Fats?”  
“Also required”  
“You’re really set on this aren’t you”  
“I am the girl of steel in more ways than one” Kara dragged the box towards her and took a large slice, eating it whilst leaning against the worktop. Lena tore off a slightly smaller one, and sat on one of the kitchen stools whilst she ate it. One she’d finished, she took her tablets from the small rainbow pill organiser, dry swallowed them (She’d had lots of practise) then made a move to get dressed.

“Excuse me-do you think you’re doing?!”  
“Going to get dressed?”  
“What is the first rule of Luthor-Danvers lazy days? Comfy clothes only! So unless you’re-to put on even-pyjamas you’re breaking a rule”  
“Well I wouldn’t want to do that! I do have one question though; Is there anything in the rules about taking off pyjamas?”  
“Well it depends what for” Kara smiled suggestively  
“There are many reasons Ms Danvers, yet somehow I think you mind has gone to a specific activity”  
“Really? I was thinking more along the-of temperature regulation”  
“Don’t play coy with me”  
“I wouldn’t dream-it”

All of a sudden (probably due to superspeed) Lena found herself pushed against the kitchen counter, Kara’s hands meeting her ass, pulling her in for a searing kiss. She tasted like scented lipgloss and leftover pizza, an oddly endearing combination.  
“Is this-what you had-mind?” Kara murmured so Lena could only just hear it, before lifting her up and sitting her down on the counter itself, so she could get better leverage, before kissing her again, raking her hands lazily up and down Lena’s sides. Lena, determined to use her new position as an advantage, wrapped her legs around Kara’s waist, and started nipping up her neck. Kara immediately took this as a cue to move both of them to the bedroom. She flung Lena on the bed, and crawled on top of her. Lena sighed. Of all the things to do on a lazy Saturday, this was the best place to be.


End file.
